The majority of domestic dishwashers currently in use have an adding device for receiving one or more detergent(s) which are added to the washing water during the course of a washing cycle to clean the items for washing that are shelved in the dishwasher. All of the detergent held in the adding device is conventionally dispensed into the washing compartment during the washing cycle and mixed into the washing water circulated therein. In terms of its size, the adding device is dimensioned such that the precise quantity of detergents required for a washing cycle can be poured in. At the start of each washing cycle the user of the dishwasher is therefore required to pour into the adding device the quantity of detergent needed for the washing cycle. This operation is not convenient for the user of the dishwasher. Furthermore, with dishwashers of this kind there is the problem of the quantity of detergents poured into the adding device potentially varying from user to user and also from washing cycle to washing cycle. An incorrectly dosed quantity of detergent can lead to unsatisfactory wash results on the one hand—if an inadequate dose of detergents has been added, and lead to wasting of detergents, and environmental pollution therefore, on the other hand—if an excessive quantity of detergents has been added.
Moreover, adding devices, which add the quantity of detergents stored therein to the washing water in one go, do not allow more complex washing programs to be carried out. Thus for example in certain situations it may be expedient to add the detergent to the washing water at different times. Adding devices, which are designed to receive a single detergent dose, cannot support such complex washing cycles.